Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for changing direction of travel of a rail-bound vehicle, a rail-bound ride comprising such a device and a method of operating such a device.
Background of the Invention
Rail-bound rides, particularly roller coasters, are some of the most favored attractions of amusement parks, folk festivals, and fairs. Particularly positive effects upon the amusement experienced when using such rides, increasing the thrill, include those in which a situation of danger is suggested, which then does not happen. In addition to steep declines and drop sections, tight curves generating the feeling that the vehicle is thrown off the track, and effects suggesting a seemingly unavoidable collision are here particularly also sudden and unexpected changes of the direction of motion, and thus a plurality of devices have been developed to change the direction of motion of a rail-bound vehicle.
For example, a rotary device is known from DE 42 00 567 A1 for such a vehicle with a feeding rail section and a removing rail section, which are located in a level, and with a connecting rail section rotational about an axis aligned vertical in reference to the level defined by the feeding rail section and the removing rail section; a roller coaster is known from DE 101 35 365 in which a connection rail section embodied as a rocker can form a transition from a feeding rail section showing an incline to a removing rail section with a decline; and from DE 101 35 368 A1 a device is known for changing the direction of motion of a rail-bound vehicle in which in addition to a rotary and a rocker motion, as disclosed in the two above-stated publications, additionally a raising or lowering of the connecting rail section occurs.
The objective of the invention comprises providing a device for changing the direction of motion of a rail-bound vehicle which further increases the amusement and thrill when using a ride with rail-bound vehicles. This objective is attained in a device for changing the direction of motion of a rail-bound vehicle, a rail-bound ride with a device for changing the direction of motion of a rail-bound vehicle and a method for operating a device for changing the direction of motion of a rail-bound vehicle, each as described herein.